Malcolm Luker
Malcolm Luker (born March 5, 1946) is an British-Indian audio engineer, music composer and racord producer who is inspired to work on the featured films including The Forbidden Kingdom, Shrek the Third, Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, The Bourne Identity, The Lion King II: Simba's Pride and The Equalizer. Filmography Film *''The Lodger: A Story of the London Fog'' (1927) - Scoring Mixer (1999 score) (Ashley Irwin) *''Amazing Grace and Chuck'' (1987) - Scoring Mixer (Elmer Bernstein) *''Circles in a Forest'' (1989) - Music Recording Engineer (Leonard Rosenman) *''The House of the Spirits'' (1993) - Music Scoring Mixer (Hans Zimmer) *''Entertaining Angels: The Dorothy Day Story'' (1995) - Music Scoring Mixer (Bill Conti & Ashley Irwin) *''Home Alone 3'' (1997) - Music Scoring Mixer (Nick Glennie-Smith) *''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'' (1998) - Music Scoring Mixer (Nick Glennie-Smith) *''The Man in the Iron Mask'' (1998) - Music Scoring Mixer (Nick Glennie-Smith) *''The Thin Red Line'' (1998) - Special Effects Music Scoring Mixer (Hans Zimmer) *''Whatever Happened to Harold Smith?'' (1999) - Music Scoring Mixer (Harry Gregson-Williams) *''The Magic of Marciano'' (2000) - Music Scoring Mixer (Harry Gregson-Williams) *''Highlander: Endgame'' (2000) - Scoring Mixer (Nick Glennie-Smith & Stephen Graziano) *''Dungeons & Dragons'' (2001) - Scoring Mixer (Justin Burnett) *''Exit Wounds'' (2001) - Scoring Mixer (Jeff Rona) *''Just Visiting'' (2001) - Music Recording and Mixing Engineer (John Powell) *''Evolution'' (2001) - Additional Engineering (John Powell) *''Riding in Cars with Boys'' (2001) - Scoring Mixer (Hans Zimmer & Heitor Pereira) *''I Am Sam'' (2001) - Music Scoring Mixer (John Powell) *''Black Hawk Down'' (2001) - Scoring Mixer (Hans Zimmer) *''Blue Planet'' (2001) - Scoring Mixer (Eberhard Schoener) *''We Were Soldiers'' (2002) - Music Scoring Mixer (Nick Glennie-Smith) *''The New Guy'' (2002) - Music Scoring Mixer (Ralph Sall & Nick Glennie-Smith) *''The Bourne Identity'' (2002) - Music Scoring Mixer (John Powell) *''Tears of the Sun'' (2003) - Percussion Recording Engineer ([Hans Zimmer) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' (2003) - Score Recording Engineer (Hans Zimmer & Klaus Badelt) *''Matchstick Men'' (2003) - Music Scoring Mixer ([Hans Zimmer) *''The Texas Chainsaw Massacre'' (2003) - Music Scoring Mixer (Steve Jablonsky) *''Ella Enchanted'' (2004) - Music Scoring Mixer (Nick Glennie-Smith) *''Laura's Star'' (2004) - Music Scoring Mixer (Hans Zimmer & Nick Glennie-Smith) *''Team America: World Police'' (2004) - Score Recording Engineer (Harry Gregson-Williams) *''The Little Polar Bear 2 – The Mysterious Island'' )2005) - Music Scoring Mixer (Hans Zimmer & Nick Glennie-Smith) *''Mrs. Palfrey at the Claremont'' (2005) - Scoring Mixer (Stephen Barton) *''Seraphim Falls'' (2006) - Scoring Mixer (Harry Gregson-Williams) *''Children of Glory'' (2006) - Music Scoring Mixer (Nick Glennie-Smith) *''Deja Vu'' (2006) - Score Recording and Miing Engineer (Harry Gregson-Williams) *''The Number 23'' (2007) - Scoring Mixer (Harry Gregson-Williams) *''Shrek the Third'' (2007) - Scoring Mixer (Harry Gregson-Williams) *''Slipstream'' (2007) - Scoring Mixer (Anthony Hopkins & Harry Gregson-Williams) *''I Now Pronounce You Chuck & Larry'' (2007) - Music Recording and Mixing Engineer (Rupert Gregson-Williams) *''Gone Baby Gone'' (2007) - Music Scoring Mixer (Harry Gregson-Williams) *''The Forbidden Kingdom'' (2007) - Score Mixer (David Buckley) *''Jolene)'' (2008) - Scoring Mixer (Harry Gregson-Williams) *''Body of Lies'' (2008) - Scoring Mixer (Marc Streitenfeld) *''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' (2009) - Score Mixer (Harry Gregson-Williams) *''The Taking of Pelham 123'' (2009) - Music Scoring Mixer (Harry Gregson-Williams) *''The Six Wives of Henry Lefay'' (2007) - Scoring Mixer (Stephen Barton) *''Unstoppable'' (2010) - Score Mixer (Harry Gregson-Williams) *''The Town'' (2010) - Score Mixer (Harry Gregson-Williams & David Buckley) *''Shrek Forever After'' (2010) - Score Mixer (Harry Gregson-Williams) *''Secretariat'' (2010) - Music Scoring Mixer (Nick Glennie-Smith) *''Cowboys & Aliens '' (2011) - Music Scoring Mixer (Harry Gregson-Williams) *''Mr. Pip'' (2012) - Scoring Mixer (Harry Gregson-Williams) *''Dino Time'' (2012) - Scoring Mixer (Stephen Barton & Loren Gold) *''Cirque du Soleil: Worlds Away'' (2012) - Scoring Mixer (Benoît Jutras & Stephen Barton) *''Last Weekend'' (2014) - Scoring Mixer (Stephen Barton) *''The Equalizer'' (2014) -- Music Scoring Mixer (Harry Gregson-Williams) *''Breath'' (2017) - Score Mixer (Harry Gregson-Williams) *''The Lego Ninjago Movie'' (2018) - Orchestral Scoring Mixer (Mark Mothersbaugh) TV Series *''Max Q'' (1998) - Music Scoring Mixer (Nick Glennie-Smith) *''Attila'' (2001) - Music Scoring Mixer (Nick Glennie-Smith) *''Live from Baghdad'' (2002) - Scoring Mixer (Steve Jablonsky & Geoff Zanelli) *''Shrek the Halls'' (2010) - Scoring Mixer (Harry Gregson-Williams) Video Games *''The Godfather'' (2006) - Scoring Mixer (Bill Conti & Ashley Irwin) *''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' (2007) - Score Mixer (Harry Gregson-Williams & Stephen Barton) *''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' - Scoring Mixer (Harry Gregson-Williams) *''Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare'' (2014) - Scoring Mixer (Harry Gregson-Williams & audiomachine) *''Titanfall 2'' (2018) - Score Mixer (Stephen Barton) External links *Malcolm Luker at IMDB Category:Living people Category:1946 births Category:Indian audio engineers Category:Indian record producers Category:British audio engineers